


Fruit

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For retrospecial.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> For retrospecial.

Billy's skin tasted like blueberries raspberries blackberries. Sharp and insistent. If he'd known it was the last time, he would have savoured it more. Made it last longer, made the orgasm stronger, made a web around him gossamer-thin and binding. Made him not leave.

They dipped marshmellows and strawberries and cherries in chocolate suspended over a candle; fondue set from Elijah one Christmas. That first New Year in Hawaii, the three of them had sat around the table with tiny forks spearing everything gummy they could find and dipping. Elijah's face had been alight. Those were the days when Dom wore a permanent smile, one arm looped around Billy.

Pages surrounded them now. _Just this one last scene_, Billy said, _and we've nailed it._ Dom chewed a concoction, gooey and sticky on his fingerprints.

_How about we change the third-to-last line?_ He licked his fingers.

_Okay_, Billy agreed.

He left the next day, scent on his pillow in the imprint. Dom woke and Billy was gone again.


End file.
